


Under Streets

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: ''You lived a long life,'' the Sewer King said as he frowned. He focused on a grave marker under the streets.





	Under Streets

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

''You lived a long life,'' the Sewer King said as he frowned. He focused on a grave marker under the streets. A memory formed. A memory of remaining with a pet alligator recently. One previous scowl. His tears prior to the alligator shutting its eyes and never opening them due to old age. 

The Sewer King revealed new tears near the grave marker. He struggled to smile. ''I remember being with you after entering the sewer a few months ago. I recall you protecting me from others wishing to harm me. Perhaps end my life. At least you don't care if I pick pockets to survive. We're destined to remain under the streets.'' 

The Sewer King recalled feeding the pet alligator bits of chicken occasionally. One gentle laugh as he scratched its snout. As the alligator's tail wagged. The Sewer King also remembered a different laugh while the alligator licked his face. 

One alligator's grave was always going to be under the streets. The Sewer King remained under the streets. He began to sob and reveal tears under the streets. 

 

THE END


End file.
